Lead Me On
by DancingToTheBeat
Summary: They were pretending to be the perfect married couple. Her for her children. Him for his job. But what happens when he finds true love in someone else? What happens when she tries to hold onto the marriage at all cost? What happens to the girl who comes between them? Elena/Stefan with tons of other pairings as well.
1. Prologue

A/N: I wrote this story for a different tv show on another board. I've changed it around to make it Vampire Diaries. It's very Au and everyone is human.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing because if I did season 4 definitely would have not ended the way it did.

**P****rologue:**

My life seem to be going the way I always wanted it to go. I was married to an amazing man and had two lovely boys. But everything wasn't what it seem behind closed doors, especially when it came to my marriage. My marriage was phony. I never truly loved him like I should have. I cared for him, I really did. I wanted nothing more than to fall madly in love with him. He was one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He was always there for me and treated my sons as if they were his own, but my heart always belonged to their father. Which was really scary to me, because he was never there for me or our sons. He chose to go after some unreachable dream than be my lover or a father to my sons. All I ever wanted was a stable family for my children…was that to much to ask for? You know the saying "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," well what about the third time? Who's fault is it then? Who gets the blame? I couldn't stick around to find out. I couldn't let it happen a third time. I wasn't about to discover who's fault it was or who's to blame. There was going to be no third time in my book. So I packed up everything, me and my son left for good or at least that's what I hoped. I needed to move on and start a new life for my children.

I turned to my best friend, who I always knew would be there for me. She was there for me when no one else was. When she opened the door at midnight, she was shocked to see her crying five months pregnant best friend with her sleepy eight year old son at her side on her front door step. I didn't have to say anything, the look in her eyes told me she knew everything. She knew I had left him, that I had left behind the life that I had once dreamed of with him. She had help me through one of the hardest time of my life. I was pregnant and alone with an eight year old to take care of. She was truly there for me. She was with me through the rest of my pregnancy and when I gave birth to my second son Brayden. She was also the one I met my future husband from.

He was her older half-brother. He had started to hang around a lot when he graduated from college and was working at a huge local company doing marketing and advertisement. I've known him for years, but never really looked at him as dating or marriage material. He knew a lot about me and my past. He knew about me giving birth to my first son Landen, at seventeen. That I left behind the father of my child and unborn baby to start a new life. I was at a crossroad, trying to figure out my destiny. But he too was also at a cross road trying to figure his. He was fresh from a heartbreaking breakup and just started a new job and felt like nobody there took him serious. He wanted respect. He was young and single. He didn't have the trophy wife and family that his peer's had. That's when we turn to each other. We both had something to offer to each other. We didn't have a normal relationship. We didn't date, and then become boyfriend and girlfriend that got engage, and finally became husband and wife. We both needed something from each other and came to agreement. He would give me a stable and happy home for my children that I've always dreamed of and I would become the trophy wife that all of his peers' envied. He would get to show me off at all the parties and I would have him at my side at my kid's baseball games. I could live with that. Because we would be a real family. Wouldn't we? We developed a friendship. I care for him, he cares for me. And who says that one day we won't fall in love?

But I should have known that things don't come that easy. Things happen that you don't plan. New people come into your life that you wish hadn't and old people return that you wish didn't. They flip and turn everything around that you had planned. Why is it that I'm always thinking about the past, when I should be worried about saving my future? I think because I would rather live my life behind a closed door. Don't let anyone know the truth what I'm hiding behind them. But unfortunately I can't always keep them close. I can't hide everything behind them.

Someone always opens the doors, when you least expected it. Once they're opened, any moment, someone can come and steals away everything you've worked so hard for. I had to learn the hard way, once my doors were opened.

**I know it's a short but I would love to hear what you guys think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

A big thank you to Justemi59, Stelenaxeternal, Stelena-forever-and-always and Guest for your reviews and everyone who added this to your favorites or followed it. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter one:**

Caroline walked into her new house shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she looked around at all the empty boxes lying on the floor in the hallway and the still filled boxes waiting to be empty in the corner of the living room. It was late-afternoon and the house was finally starting to come together after a week of moving in, but still needed some work.

A simple frame lying on the coffee table in front of the couch caught her attention. She made her way over to it and picked it up, a smile instantly came to her face. A picture of her and her boys on her wedding day. They all looked so happy. Her dreams were really coming true. Well kind of, she second guessed herself. She was blessed. She would admit that. Sure, she married an amazing man and had two beautiful boys. Her eyes glanced around the room, and this was her dream house. Not only that, it was the house she would be sharing with her boys and husband. But part of her still held on to the past. Wishing that it was a different man in the picture with her and her sons. She scolded herself for having that thought in the back of her head. She needed to put the past behind her and really move on. After all it had been almost two years since she had last seen him or even heard from him.

She made her way over to the brand-new white mantel over the fireplace with the picture frame in her hand to set it perfectly straight in the middle. She took a step back too really observed it. To make sure it was perfect, to make sure that there were no visible flaws.

She knew there were flaws, major ones with that, but as long as they were hidden, she could live with it. She knew she didn't have the traditional family. She didn't marry the man she thought she would. He was out chasing a dream. Him and his band. Some band, she thought. She was pretty sure they were still playing in the basement of his best friend's parents' house. He always told her "One day they are going to make it big," and then he would be able to support her and their son the way he was suppose to. So she stayed, and stayed, till one day she couldn't take it anymore. She left, but only to return once more. He had promised _her_; give him a year, that's all he needed. A year her ass. That year passed and nothing changed except that she had gotten pregnant again and knew she couldn't afford to wait any longer. She gave him a choice her and their children or his stupid band. He refused to pick, so she picked for him. She walked out that door and never planned on returning.

A lot had changed since she left him. It changed so fast. She was now twenty-six and married. She was no longer Caroline Forbes that was her past. She would never be Caroline Mikaelson that was never meant to be. She was now Caroline Salvatore, and this was her present and future. She knew she did the right thing for her boys. They were happy, which meant she was happy. She would do anything for them, even if it meant putting her true happiness a side. She could and would learn to be happy.

It didn't hurt that her husband was a wonderful man. What was not to love about him? He could easily have any girl he wanted. He was very handsome, generous, kind, a hard worker and most of all he loved her boys. He was the best father. He was the father to her boys that she wished their real father would be. And when it came to her, he treated her like any husband in love would treat their wife. She knew he wasn't in love with her, but she wasn't in love with him either, so she couldn't hold that against him. But someday she hoped that they would fall in love. She would hold on to that hope for it to happen. Two people fall in love all the time. Who's to say that it won't be them? Nothing was stopping them from falling in love.

Lexi made her way into the living room of her brother and best friend's living room, ready to take on the next task to help them get fully moved in. "Caroline, did you want to start emptying those boxes too?" she stopped, listening to Caroline answering from the other room.

"No, just leave it. I need to start getting ready for a dinner party thingy that some company invited your brother's company to."

Lexi scrunched her face up. "Another one?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Didn't he tell you?" Caroline answered, walking toward where Lexi was standing.

"Nope." Lexi shrugged, flopping down on the couch.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That idiot," she smiled, sitting down next to Lexi.

"Let me guess," Lexi put her pointer finger on her chin, pretending to ponder. "He was supposed to ask me if I would watch the boys?"

Caroline winced, "I'm sooo sorry, Lexi. I told him to asked yo-"

"It's fine Care," Lexi laughed it off. "I love Landen and Brayden and plus as if you didn't know I have no life. Babysitting them on a Friday night sounds like fun and I mean like major fun."

Caroline gave her a sorry look. "I shouldn't be asking you to baby sit all the time when you have little free time."

"It's okay. Really," Lexi reassured her, laughing. "I'm totally okay with it. Plus, once they're asleep I'll be able to study for my tests too."

Caroline nodded, even though she still felt horrible for asking. "Thanks. You're the best. How is med school going?"

"Good," Lexi shrugged. "For the most part at least. It's really long hours and lots of studying. Hints of why I have no life, but it's my passion so I don't mind."

"Good for you, going for your passion."

"You can thank my lovely brother for that one," she grinned. "The one you are married to not other one," she said with an eye roll. "He always told me to go for my dream and speaking of my lovely brother, where is Stefan? It's going on...6:30?"

"He should be getting here any minute," Caroline frowned, looking up at the clock. "He got off work early today and then he's picking Landen up from his first soccer practice."

"Soccer? Baseball just finished and now he is playing soccer. What sport doesn't that kid play?"

"Only the ones he doesn't know about," Caroline shrugged, laughing. "So don't go and give him any more ideas. And thank God its indoor soccer and not an outside sport, since winter will be here in no time."

"You can say that again. I'm surprised Stefan isn't trying to talk him into learning how to play guitar."

"Oh, he tried. It just didn't work," Caroline laughed.

Lexi shook her head, smiling. "Brayden still napping?" she asked, changing the subject to her other son.

"Yeah, I should probably go and wake him, so he doesn't stay up too late on you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll wake him when you start getting ready. Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Yes, I do," Caroline smiled.

"Which is?" Lexi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"This really cute and sexy red dress that I bought at the store the other day," Caroline bragged proudly, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Oooooo laaa la laaa. Someone is trying to get some tonight. Please wait until I'm gone," Lexi said laughing, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Shut up. You know it's not like that," Caroline said from the top of the stairs. Getting ready to go into the bathroom.

"It's not?" Lexi smirked, walking up the stairs to check on Brayden.

Caroline didn't answer verbally. She waited until Lexi was up the stairs about to go into Brayden's room to stick her head out of the bathroom door, and gave Lexi the don't go there look, which soon turned into a little smirk before she smile and stuck her tongue out at her and went back into the bathroom laughing.

"Okay, Caroline whatever you say," she heard Lexi snicker as she shut the bathroom door and leaned against.

"Tonight's the night Caroline," she told herself. "You can do this" she kept talking to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. She studied her face and hair deciding to wear her hair in a sleek pony tail, with plum purple eye shadow, and red-hot lipstick.

"Yeah," she thought. "That would look fierce with my red dress." Then it occurred to her, was fierce the look she was really going for? No. She wanted to look beautiful.

She wanted to look beautiful not only in her eyes but his eyes too. Step one of making him fall in love with her.

Lexi went into Brayden's room to check on him to find the boy awake in his crib quietly playing.

"Hey little man, whatcha doing?" she asked, catching the little boy's attention. "How about we go downstairs and wait for your brother and daddy to get home? How about it?"

The little boy didn't answer but chose to stare at her and offer her the green ball that was in his hand.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a yes," she said, picking the little boy up and walking downstairs.

Not even, fifteen minutes later, after Lexi settled on the couch with Brayden on her lap, a beaming Landen came running through the front door with Stefan following close behind him.

"Lexi! Lexi! You're not going to believe this!" Landen yelled excitedly as he threw his bag down on the floor by the stairs before running down the two steps that lead into the living room. "I kicked in not one! Not two! But three goals today during practice, and not even that I made the first goal of the day. The goalie totally missed it. I kicked the ball and then BANG!" Landen shouted punching his fist in his other hand making a loud smacking noise. "Nothing but net baby. I'm an all-star!"

"Alllllriiiighhht," Lexi cheered giving Landen a high five, looking over at Stefan as he looked down laughing proudly at Landen.

"Alright Landster, why don't you take your bag upstairs and start on your homework so you don't have to worry about it over the weekend," Stefan advised as Landen was bending down to greet his baby brother.

"Awww Man," Landen ranted.

"Awww Man" Lexi and Stefan mocked together. As Landen made his way over to his backpack.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't get by on life by my good looks," Landen smiled as he made his way upstairs to his room.

"Hmmm, I wonder where he gets that from," Lexi smirked, wiping the smile off of Stefan's face. "And making him do his homework on a Friday? Really? I used to hate when mom did that to us" Lexi remembered, once she heard Landen's door close to his room.

"I'll pretend that you didn't say that and what kid doesn't hate when their parents make them do their homework on a Friday's night?" Stefan questioned, sitting down next to his sister.

"Good point. So how's it going?" Lexi asked as she put Brayden down so he could walk around and play.

"Great. Just the same old stuff, but a different day," Stefan shrugged, giving Brayden a playful smile.

"You know what I mean"

"Lexi, not this again," Stefan sighed, giving her a glare. "Caroline and I've been married for awhile now."

"Stefan, I'm worried. You can't expect me not be worried. I know you guys think this little plan you have is going to work. But-but what if this blows up in your and Caroline's faces?" Lexi argued looking over at the little boy playing with his toy on the coffee table. "Then what? What happens with the boys? You guys can't play house forever-"

"Lexi! Stop. Okay nothing is going to happen. Caroline and I have been married for what?...a year now. We have everything under control. If something was ever to happen, then hopefully Caroline and I would be able to work through it."

"But what if you can't work through it? What if it's not that simple?" Lexi asks, not ready to drop the subject. "You are my brother and Caroline is my best friend," she reminded him how much this would affect her. "Going to the company's dinner parties and Landen's games aren't going to keep this marriage going forever. I'm just scared that one of you is going to start developing feeling for the other or worst what if you meet someone or she does? Then what happens? Do you stay married? Or do you get a divorce and leave the other one hanging? Then once again what happens to the boys? They don't deserve for something like that to happen to them. They think they have this perfect family, especially Landen. This isn't just about you and Caroline. It's not just the two of you that are in this."

"Lexi! Calm down" Stefan raised his voice becoming frustrated before lowering his voice "You don't think Caroline and I know that. Caroline and I know that this is...what it is. It's an _understanding_ between the two of us. We are friends that are married. Nothing more. Neither one of us look at each other like that. So, no feelings are going to develop. And it's not like either one of us is putting ourselves out there to meet someone new. If something like that does happen, no matter what happens I'll always be there for the boys and Caroline. But we don't have to worry about that happening cause it isn't going to happen," Stefan promised.

Stefan knew he shouldn't be promising promises that he couldn't keep. Truth be told he didn't know what the future had in store, but right now this was his present and he could live with it.

Lexi didn't say anything else but Stefan knew what he said didn't reassure her. The look on her face said everything she wasn't. It was like she knew something that he didn't know and wasn't telling.

In reality, he had no clue what would happen if him or Caroline met someone new that they wanted to be with or if one would ever develop feelings that the other doesn't have. He hoped they would be able to work through anything. They were friends after all. Right now it was easy to deny anything like that happening, because everything was working as they planned. They had gotten married, bought a house, and were living together as a happily married couple. He knew what he had to do; he had to keep up the charade as the loving husband as Caroline kept her charade as the loving wife. The charade worked. They had everyone they needed fooled.

Little did he know that someone was about to come into their lives and ruin their perfectly disguised life and change the course of everything.

A/N: Once again, I know it's a little short and I promise the chapters will start to get longer. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I was excited to get this up and I should get a beta. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to Stelena-forever-and-always, Stelenaxeternal, and guest for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry I had to delete and repost this chapter, but here it is.**

**Chapter Two**

_All my life I felt like I was trapped in a prison. My parents' prison to be exact. They told me what to do and when to do it. No questions allowed. They expected nothing but the best from me. They were constantly on me about every little thing I did. I tried my best, but if I did one little thing wrong, I was criticized as if I committed murder. I always felt like I wasn't good enough in their eyes. No matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough in their eyes. Like they couldn't accept that I wasn't perfect. I always wondered why couldn't they accept me for me? I never gave them a reason not to. Afterall I was their daughter._

_But it wasn't like they were there for me anyway. When I was a child, they were always off at some fancy party or on some exotic vacation. The only time it seemed like they were around was when they needed to show me off to their friends. I had to pretend to be the perfect little daughter that everyone dreamed was their daughter._

_The only way they showed me love was by their money. They bought me their love. They thought as long as I had the newest, biggest toy in the toy store I was happy. They never showed me the love and affection that most parents showed their children._

_I wanted to break free, to live my life on my own terms, to find my own happiness. I finally moved out of my parents' house, which was the beginning of me breaking free from them. I still needed to learn that I didn't need their permission or approval anymore. That I didn't have to pretend to be their perfect little daughter anymore. I was a grown adult and living on my own. I was out searching for happiness in my life, not theirs. The thing was, they always had a good way of pulling me back in. _

_Even worst than breaking free from my parents. I had to learn that things don't come easy in life. I'm not the perfect child that I always tried to pretend to be. My parents don't always get the blame in the mistakes that I've made. That not everyone sees things the way you do. That what's right and wrong in your book, isn't right and wrong in other people's book. _

_But more important, I learned that while I was out there searching for my own happiness. I found out that my happiness belonged to someone else. If I wanted to be happy, I was going to have to take someone else's happiness away. Would I be able to live with that choice? Or would I have to walk away?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena sat at her desk staring at her cell phone in her hand in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She actually got the job. A job that she would actually love going to and enjoy working at. She was a new part time dance instructor at Mystic Falls Talent. She could hear her parents throwing a fit miles away, but for the first time she didn't care. Part of her actually loved that they were going to be ticked off. One step closer to freedom. She knew she couldn't make it on her own yet. She still depended on them but she promised to start living her life the way she wanted to live, not caring what anyone else but especially her parents thought. She was ready to live her life for her and no one else.

Bonnie, her best friend and roommate slowly made her way over to lean against the desk Elena was sitting at, watching her friend's her eyes still on her phone. "Watcha thinking about?" she broke the silence, waving her hand in front of Elena's face. When she knew she wasn't going to get a proper greeting.

"I got the job."

"You got the job?" Bonnie cheered while jumping up, excited for her best friend.

"I got the job" Elena squealed, jumping up from her desk to jump up and down with Bonnie.

"That's great," Bonnie smiled. What job?" she questioned, puzzled, after they calmed down a bit.

Elena laughed, shaking her head. "I got a job at M.F.T."

"What the hell is M.F.T.?"

Elena smiled. "M.F.T. stands for Mystic Falls Talent. It's this new amazing place that just opened not too long ago, that teaches you how to dance, or play an instrument or you can even get voice lessons there. And I'm a new dance teacher."

Bonnie scrunched her face, "Dance teacher?"

Elena nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I use to study dance with my grandmother before getting into cheerleading after she passed away."

Bonnie nodded, knowing that Elena's grandmother was a touchy subject so instead she decided to change the subject and not comment on it. "We have to go out and celebrate tonight."

"I can't," Elena sighed.

"Why not?" Bonnie shrieked. "You deserve a celebration."

"Because of that," Elena answered pointing down at her bed.

Bonnie looked over at Elena's bed and was surprised she didn't notice it lying there. "Black dress. Your parents?"

"Yep," Elena nodded, reluctantly.

"You're going to parents' house to celebrate?" Bonnie asked, hesitantly, as she picked up the dress laying on Elena's bed, and hung it up on her closet door, then sitting down on Elena's bed.

"No," Elena snapped, laughing "Well kinda," her face went serious." No, not really-I mean," she sighed, stumbling. "Wait, how did you know I was going to my parents?"

"Cause you always wear black like you're going to a funeral when you go to your parents," Bonnie pointed out, laughing.

Elena shook her head, trying to hold back her laugh. "Ha ha ha very funny, but it's more like going to prison," she laughed, finally caving into her laughter.

"Prison?"

"Yes, exactly like it!" Elena said while going through her closet to pick out shoes and a purse to go with her dress. Her entire life she felt like she was in prison and judged by parents. "But you're not behind bars and there no other inmates or guards walking around with guns but other than that I'm sure it's just like it," she continued, walking out of her closet.

"Sounds fun," Bonnie shrugged, joking.

"Tons. In seriousness though, I'm going to their house but definitely not to celebrate my job. They're having some company dinner party or whatever and they want me there. I have to be there at seven sharp."

"Taking Tyler?"

"Nope," Elena answered as her face became even more serious and she bit on her gum in her mouth.

"Another fight?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, he just doesn't understand."

"Elena, you know I love you but you've been with the guy for almost a year. You can't keep him waiting forever."

Elena closed her eyes, not believing what just came out of her best friend's mouth. "Bonnie, not you too. Look! I'm not ready. Is that so hard to believe? I promised myself that I would wait until I was married…or in love. I'm not going to break that promise to myself for him or any other guy."

"Oohhhkay," Bonnie muttered rolling her eyes but dropping the conversation. "So, are you going alone?" she asked, before regretting it. "Ohhh no, Elena. I know that look."

"Actually I was thinking..." Elena began, raising her eyebrows.

"Ohhh No," Bonnie repeated. "Elena, you wouldn't do that to —"

"Pleaaaaassssse!" Elena begged.

"-Me," Bonnie finished.

"I promise we will have fun."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "Fun?"

"Yes, fun."

"I thought it was like prison?"

"The house is, but we are going to a dinner party...at the house."

"That's fun?"

"It can be fun," Elena said, trying to be as convincing as possible. "We won't even focus on the dinner part cause it's a buffet, and people eat when they want to eat, so we will focus on the party which should be... fun."

"Whatever. I'll go on one condition?"

"Which is?"

"There has to alcohol…and young hot guys there."

"Just so you know, that's two conditions not one. It's a party, I'm sure there is going to be some kind of alcohol there and as for the young hot guys' part...hmmmm.…there should be some there. I guess, I mean after all it's a party and it's not just my dad's company that's going to be there. It's for all the other companies that work for him and all that crap. You know like the advertising company and all that other stuff," Elena stated as she threw her hands up in the air. "A lot of guys go into that and they all can't be that old...which means there will be hot guys and alcohol at the party," Elena concluded.

Bonnie looked at her not convince but caved in anyway, "Okay, I'll go, but I swear the things you get me into."

"You love it and you know it," Elena grinned.

"Sure, I do," Bonnie smiled, rolling her eyes. "I guess I have to go find something to wear and start getting ready"

"That's exactly what you need to do cause we are going to have fun," Elena said as Bonnie left her room.

Elena laid on her bed to take a little nap, before she started to get ready for the party. God knows she is going to need all the energy she can get to deal with her parents tonight. In reality she hated the idea of going to this party. She would love to skip it. She was finally starting to feel a little free. What if they had the power to fully drag her back into their prison? No! She thought strongly, she wouldn't let them...would she?

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena and Bonnie made their way into her parents' house a little after seven o'clock to be greeted by Elena's father, Grayson.

"Elena, I told you seven sharp not eight after seven," her father scolded her as he adjusted his jacket, and refasten the button on the sleeve of his left arm.

Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other before Elena rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"Now, I have to go welcome more of our guest, be sure to behave yourself and not embarrassed us, anymore than you already have by being late," he said before leaning in and kissing Elena's cheek "Have fun sweetie," he added with smile before he walked away to greet a guest that had just arrived.

"Wooow" Bonnie whispered, shocked.

"Yeah, we're off to a great start aren't we?" Elena laughed.

"To think, I thought we made good timing."

"Did you not hear Bonnie? We were eight whole minutes late," Elena joked.

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah eight whole minutes. Now where those guys and drinks you promised m-"

"Elena, darling." They heard a woman say from behind them.

"Greeeat, shoot me now" Elena muttered stopping in her tracks.

They both looked over their shoulders to see Elena's mother approaching them dress to the core. She had her perfect beautiful long dark hair, with big waves and teased in all the right spots, her ivory lace dress showing off her perfect shape body, cutting off right above her knees, with gold high heels and jewelry to match. "You look..." she fumbled looking her daughter up and down, dressed in a black strapless dress accent with jewels that went down right above her knees, her hair up in an elegant chignon more towards the left of her head with soft curls hanging in her face, with black high heels and purse to go with it."...beautiful sweetie. Your hair looks really...nice," she forced out with a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom," Elena said back with the same fake smile her mother was giving her. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Bonnie stood off to the side eyeing back and forth between the mother and daughter looking a little uncomfortable.

"Well...You two have fun tonight," Miranda advised as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter who walked pass. "Don't get into any trouble or cause a scene," she added as she walked away.

"Wow. Your mom is being a total bitch."

"Yeahh" Elena agreed as she pucker her lips. "Actually, now that I think of it that was her being nice. We are lucky she didn't drag me out of here and make me change."

"Did you get into a lot a trouble or something? Because I think you actually look really nice-" Bonnie started, looking in the direction of Elena's mother. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked when her friend started to walk away from her .

"Noooo. My parents are just Nazi and I soooo need a drink right now," Elena told her, making her way through the crowd of people.

"But I thought you didn't like to drink at your parents' parties?"

"I don't usually, unless it's a holiday or someone is making a toast or something like that, then I do. But what the hell? I'm twenty-one years old and it's legal for me to drink and right now I'm in hell and if I don't get a drink in me, I'm going to end up..." Elena threw her hands up in the air almost hitting the people around her "I don't know, but it's not going to be good for anyone in this place. Okay?" she finished making her way over to the bar to sit down on one of the stools waiting her turn to be serve.

Elena knew she needed something to take her parents off of her mind. She would not let their judgmental ways get her down. She was free. She didn't have stay at this house any longer than needed. She was only making an appearance because she knew it was what was best her parent's company. The company her grandparents started.

"Okay, girl calm down," Bonnie said going to stand next to Elena as the bartender was handing Elena her drinks. "We are at a party remember with alcohol and hot guys," she added after looking around their environment.

"Well you have the alcohol part right," Elena grinned holding her drink up and before downing it down and telling the bartender to pull her another one, "But the hot guy part not so much. I'm sorry about that because all I see is a lot of-" Elena said, drinking her drink.

"No hot guys? Elena really?"

"Yeah Bonnie, I don't see any-"

"What about that guy right over...there," Bonnie said cutting her friend off again and pointing in the direction of a mysterious gorgeous looking man with spiked up blondish brown hair, and intriguing eyes, talking to a couple of other guys not too far away. Bonnie turned back around and leaning up against the bar smirking at her friend.

Elena felt her breath get caught in her throat at the sight of the guy, but she didn't say anything. Instead she took another drink of her drink, staring at the guy before reluctantly averting her eyes away from him and changing the topic.

**A/N: So Elena finally makes her appearance. What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: A special thank you to Stelenaxeternal, Stelena-forever-and-always, and JennyMikaelson for your reviews and everyone else who followed or favorite this story. It means a lot to me. Now, here's chapter three.

**Chapter Three**

Caroline and Stefan had been at the party for a little over two hours. They were talking to one of Stefan's co-workers about God knows what for about twenty minutes. She knew Stefan could sense her boredom cause he pulled her closer to him, then let go and smile down at her but continue his conversation. She waited for the right time to whisper in his ear that she was going to go and get them drinks.

This was so not what she planned for tonight she thought bitterly. Here she was thinking she looked good, beautiful even. She had her blonde hair in a half do with soft eye make up and red lips to go with her red dress, and silver shoes and purse to match. The look she was going for and of course, all Stefan wants to do is talk to his co-workers and mingle around. Go figure. Tonight was the night they were suppose to start falling in love with each other. Tonight was the night that was suppose to be their first real night as husband and wife. Yet, all Stefan wants to do is talk to his co-workers, basically forgetting at times she was even there. How were they suppose to fall in love if he didn't even noticed she was there half of the time.

When she made it to the bar, she saw two brunette girls goofing around and having fun on the other side from where she sat. One with darker skin, her hair down wearing a emerald green dress who was standing and leaning with her back against the bar and pointing out in the crowd and then turned around and leaned against the bar with elbows on the bar with a bright smile and laughing. The other girl with her hair up in a black dress and she couldn't really see her face because she was sitting in her bar stool turned the opposite way from the bar looking out in the crowd. She guessed that both were in their late teens to early twenties. She looked around wondering where their parents were and if they were even old enough to drink. Then scrunched her face up and purse her lips together moving them side from side, and tormented herself for sounding like her mother.

When did she get to sounding so old? They weren't even that much younger than her the more she thought of it. What at the most six years? If that.

After getting their drinks, she made her way back over to where Stefan was now standing and talking with one of his co-worker and best friend, Matt and his wife Rebekah. She had to admit it was weird being around Rebekah at first with her being Klaus's sister, but she got over it fast because Rebekah was nothing like Klaus. The last she heard Rebekah disown Klaus and hadn't talked to him in years.

Caroline went and stood next to Stefan, who welcome her back with a thank you and a kiss on her cheek, when she handed him his drink.

"We hired her the other day," Rebekah continued once Caroline joined them.

"She's a cheerleader?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Rebekah nodded. "At her college, but she studied dance when she was younger and she has some awesome moves."

"Who?" Caroline chimed into their conversation, wondering what had Rebekah so excited and worked up.

"The new part-time dance teacher that we just hired. I think she is what our company was missing. She is perfect for the company. She is what we needed," Rebekah said, proudly.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the other as she talked about her company. Rebekah was also one of Stefan's oldest friends and was the one who introduced her to Matt. They both supported the blonde in her dream of opening her company for the talented kids out in Mystic Fall. That's why both of them worked there to help her out to live her dream.

"Do you know her name?" Stefan asked.

"Elena."

"Elena," Stefan muttered under his breath.

"She is exactly-" Rebekah started to beam.

"We know, exactly what the company needed," Matt interrupted causing Caroline to chuckle.

Caroline looked over at Stefan but she was pretty sure he loss interest in the conversation. He was looking straight a head into the crowd. She tried to follow his gaze to where he was looking but couldn't see because Matt was in her way and she couldn't see passed him and Rebekah and she didn't want to be obvious at what she was doing. Something or should she say someone had caught his attention. Whomever, she was, he was looking at her, the way she wished he would look at her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan excused himself when he saw the last person he expected to see standing not too far from him, staring him down. He quickly made his way over, hoping not to cause a scene. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come here to see you of course."

Stefan glared at him.

"Oh, don't be so moody. I had to see my little brother and do what I do best, make your world a nightmare," he smirked, taking a drink of his drink.

"Damon," Stefan warned, glancing around the room.

"Calm down," Damon said, smugly.

Stefan shook his head. "Where's Rose?"

"Rose and I broke up," Damon snapped, taking another drink.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised."

"Because we all can't be the perfect little husband like you," Damon smirked, taking his turn to roll his eyes at his younger brother.

Stefan sighed, deciding to let it drop and get back on the main topic at hand, "What are you doing here?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"I told you already. I'm here to make you miserable and it way to easy, I might have to add."

"Well now that you have succeeded you can leave."

"And miss my little brother in action. I don't think so. I especially love this I don't need my family's company. I'm a big boy. I can do this on my own. You show us, Stefan."

Stefan glared at his brother, crossing his arms.

"What?" Damon asked, innocently. "Alright," he said, throwing his hands up. "Let's make a deal. You end this big boy act and come and work for me and I'll happily leave."

Stefan looked at his brother, rolling his eyes. "I've made it clear. I'm staying here-"

"For what? There is no point in staying in this little town. You think because you're at this party you're living large. You have no clue what living large is. You don't even live in the boarding house. What's up with that? I signed it over to you."

Stefan shook his head, "Caroline's dream home wasn't-"

"Ohh yeah, I forgot you don't wear the pants in the relationship."

Stefan sighed, "Why don't you back Chicago and live large and handle your business and I'll handle my business here."

"Fine, but call me when you are ready to end this charade," Damon said, patting Stefan on the back before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay Elena, We're home. It's time to get you in bed," Bonnie mumbled while helping a very drunk Elena on her bed and then helping her take her shoes off.

"Bonnie, Why did we leave? We were just starting to have fun?" Elena pouted.

"No sweetie, we weren't having that much fun."

"Ohhhhh, we weren't?" Elena frowned.

"No, we weren't. You're just drunk," Bonnie let her know.

"I am?" she asked all confused. "I feel really good."

"You are," Bonnie answer, amused at her friend's behavior. "And I'm sure you do."

"I hate my parents," Elena said, after a moment of silence. "I hate them so much. It's all my parents' fault we didn't have fun. They ruin everything. They think because they have money. They rule the world. Well I have news for them! I don't need their stupid money."

"Mmhmm," Bonnie nodded, trying not to smile. "Lets not tell them about those Prada boots or that Louis Vuitton bag you just put on their credit card or the fact that they pay your rent."

Elena pouted. "I'm starting to work a part time job tomorrow so I'll use that money to feed myself," she said proudly. "They aren't putting food in my mouth and for their information I have news for them ...as soon as I remember what it is I'm going to let them know," she said, proudly.

"Ooookay, Elena, whatever you say," Bonnie chuckled.

"Nooooo, Bonnie. I'm being serious. I want to go back."

"Oh no! No you don't. Remember you hate it there? You're parents are there and they tell you what to do and when to do it even though you're a twenty-one year old adult. The whole reason you moved out."

"Noooo, I don't want to go back for them," Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to go back for that guy!"

"What guy?" Bonnie asked, hesitantly. "Elena, we didn't talk to any guys. Remember they were all old farts or ugly and married?" Bonnie reminded her all confused.

"No, Bonnie. There was a guy and I can't stop thinking about him," Elena said, pointing to her head. "He was so handsome."

"You're drunk and I mean really really drunk," Bonnie concluded ready to walk away but Elena grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Nooooooo. I'm not drunk. I'm truthful. There is a difference."

Bonnied nodded, pressing her lips together and thinking before speaking, "Okay, okay, you're a truthful drunk who can't stop thinking about some guy. I got it. Whatever. I just know next time we go out we are sooooo not switching roles. If anyone should be helping anyone in bed right now, it should be you helping me into bed, not me helping you into bed. Now go to sleep and have sweet dreams about that handsome guy you can't stop thinking about. Goodnight Elena," Bonnie said as she walked out of Elena's room.

"Okay. Goodnight. Thanks Bonnie," Elena whispered, laying in her bed and trying to fall asleep or pass out, but there was way too much on her mind that it was starting to make her sober. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her parents or worst about this guy she knew nothing about. He could be an ax murder for all she knew. That didn't sound to bad in her mind right now. It would be a good way to piss her parents off. She could see the conversation right now "Hey mom and dad, I want you to meet my new boyfriend and by the way he's an ax murder." She laughed to herself at the silly thought. If he wasn't an ax murder, he could be married for all she knew. Then what? Steal him from his wife? She wasn't that kind of person. At least she didn't she was. Was she?

Sometimes she felt like she was a painting a picture of her life. People didn't always get or understand the picture or maybe they simply just didn't like the colors. Her parents being one of them. But then there are new people and things that are coming into her life that are making her add new colors and lines. She had this strong feeling that this guy could definitely change the entire painting itself. If only she could find him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Caroline and Stefan opened the door to their house. They found Lexi on the couch waiting up for them to return.

"How was it? Did you guys have fun?" Lexi asked.

"It was okay. You know same kind of party, just a different place, kind of ordeal," Stefan said while yawning. "I think I'm going to go check in on the boys and call it a night." As he made his way over to Lexi to give her a kiss on her head and then turned to Caroline and kissed on the cheek. With that he disappeared upstairs.

"Does Stefan have a secretary?" Caroline asked once she was sure Stefan wasn't in hearing distant.

"Whaaaat?" Lexi laughed.

"It's not funny. Does he?"

"Well I know there are secretaries at work at his place but I don't think he has a personal one or anything. At least not that I know of. Why?"

Caroline went over and sat next to Lexi on the couch and let out a long sigh. For a while she was quiet. Thinking carefully about what she saw tonight. "Tonight, Stefan was looking at some girl," she concluded. She knew he did.

"And..." Lexi asked now intrigue in what the girl next to her had to say.

"He was staring at her..like..like really staring at her...like she was the most beautiful thing in the world." Caroline confessed.

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see her from my view."

"Maybe its nothing and you were just imaging it."

"Yeah, maybe," Caroline frowned. "Are you crashing here tonight or heading home?" she asked, wanting to change to the subject.

Lexi shook her head. "No, I think I'll head home. Don't worry about it Caroline," she eased. "It's Stefan we are talking about here. I'm sure it was nothing. I'll talk to you later," she said as she was walking to the front door.

"Okay, be careful," Caroline told her as she followed her to close and lock the door behind Lexi.

Caroline wasn't surprised to find Stefan already asleep in their bed when she went into their bedroom. She wondered why he couldn't have just waited that twenty minutes for her to come up to bed. To actually have husband and wife talk in bed before turning in for the night like most normal married couples do. She couldn't help but wonder if she was really starting to lose him. That doors were about to be open and everything she built was about to be stolen. If this was the beginning of the end?

She knew one thing and that's for sure, she wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to make sure the doors stayed closed. She didn't care if this marriage wasn't real in some people books or that they were leading people on that they were a happy married couple. She wanted to keep leading them on and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**A/N: There's chapter 3. What did you think? Please leave me your reviews and thoughts on it. Quick question, would you guys like me to start leaving like little previews/spoilers for the next chapter at the end? Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: A big thanks to rainbowsandsunshine123, JennyMikaelson, Cheetos78 and Stelenaxeternal for your reviews. Also, thank you to all the new followers and people who added this to their favorites.**

**Chapter Four**

Elena woke up the next day, still dressed in her dress from last night to her radio alarm clock, playing her favorite song.

"God, I feel like crap…and I don't feel like getting up," she whined to herself, stretching her arms and legs, remembering her night last night and a certain unidentified guy instantly popping up in her head.

She rolled over to her other side, listening to the soothing voice of Ed Sheeran singing out "Give Me Love" and instantly feeling her body start to relax some as she took in the music. She waited until the song was completely over before looking at the time and deciding she had no choice but to get up. She had a busy day and needed to forget all about him. She was going to be shown around and maybe even meet some of her new co-workers at her job. "My job," she thought, bringing a smile to her face, as she got out of bed.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she muttered to herself as she looked through her dresser, and then going into her walk-in closet.

"Elena?" she heard Bonnie say, while knocking on and then opening her bedroom door.

"In here," she yelled from inside her closet.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, standing at the doorway of Elena's closet, looking at the girl sitting on her floor matching up different pants with different tops.

"Looking for something to wear to work. I want to look presentable but comfortable. So I don't want to just throw anything on," Elena frowned, looking at what she had set out in front of her.

Bonnie nodded, understanding. "Well...I was just making sure you were still alive and remembered last night with all the drinks you had...and everything-you know."

Elena stopped what she was doing, looking over at Bonnie. "What?"

Bonnie gave her a knowing look, "You know..."

"Bonnie, no, I don't know," Elena lied, knowing she was talking about the guy from last night.

"You know, I know, that you know what I'm talking about so stop denying it-"

"I'm dating Tyler," Elena blurted, without really thinking of what she was saying.

"I didn't say anything and actually I was talking about your hate for your parents but since you're the one that just brought it up," Bonnie smirked. "And just remember you're a truthful drunk? It was all you doing all the talking last night. Plus, don't give me any of that crap about Tyler."

Elena didn't say anything, she kept her back to Bonnie, scrunched her face, then biting her lip as she cursed to herself. Finally, giving up and just picking out a tank top and yoga pants and standing up to walk out of her closet.

"Look, Bonnie, I don't have time for this today. I just want to go to work and meet my new co-workers. I don't want to think about my parents or Tyler."

"What about Prince Charming?"

"Prince Charming?"

"You know that guy from last night? I believe you called him handsome and you couldn't take your mind off of him last night," Bonnie grinned.

"Him either," Elena admitted softly, caving in that she knew exactly what Bonnie was talking about from the beginning. "Plus, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again or anything," she sighed. "So I might as well forget he ever existed."

"I know you are dating Tyler and you guys have an up and down relationship, but I wouldn't give up that easily. Prince Charming was at your parent's company party. You never know, maybe he will at another one," Bonnie pointed out.

"Maybe," Elena shrugged, not really convinced. She saw people all the time at those parties only to never see them again. She hoped she would see the golden brown hair with intriguing eyes man again. Plus, she shouldn't even be thinking about this guy. She was dating Tyler.

"I'll let this conversation slide right now. We'll talk about it later. So have fun, and maybe afterwards we'll go grab a couple of drinks or something?" Bonnie said.

Elena nodded, "Sounds good," she answered as she grabbed a jacket to match her outfit.

"I'll text you later," Bonnie said as she walked passed her on her way out.

Elena wondered why things like this seem to always happen to her. Any guy she ever liked in school had either a girlfriend or she never even got a chance to learn their names. Instead she gets stuck with guys that she felt nothing for. Instantly she kicked herself for feeling like that. It's not like Tyler was forcing her to stay in their relationship. Sometimes, she wonders why she was in it. She knew why. Her parents liked him, and it kept them off of her back.

"Shit, I'm going to be late," Elena cursed, reminding herself that she had things to do, then sit around being depress about her love life. She hurried, took a shower and got dress. She tossed her hair up into a ponytail and put a little mascara and eyeliner with some lip-gloss on and grabbed her bag and was out the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Elena walked through the front door of Mystic Falls Talent, she was welcomed by Rebekah, who she knew was one of the owners who interviewed her. She noticed a guy sitting down at the front desk looking down reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"Matt," Rebekah said, trying to get his attention to introduce Elena. "This is Elena," Rebekah continued, while Matt finally looked up to greet her but instead spilled his coffee while taking in the site of the girl in front of him. "Elena, this is my klutz of a husband, Matt," Rebekah said, giving him the evil eye.

"Hi," Elena said kind of awkwardly and nervous, standing there. _"Ohhh God...where the hell do I know him from?"_ she thought to herself, while looking around the room.

"Hi, welcome to Mystic Falls Talent,'" Matt said, while cleaning up his mess, then giving up and sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Thank you," Elena said, giving him an apologetic smile and shaking his hand. She felt bad for the guy, he looked a nervous wreck. She swallowed, trying to ignore the flips her stomach was making, not knowing how she knew him. Rebekah's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to show her the studio room she will be teaching in. Make sure you sit here and watch the desk. We wouldn't want something to happen like last time," Rebekah told Matt before her and Elena started walking away.

"Sorry about him."

"It's okay," Elena smiled, trying to keep her cool.

"Anyway, I think you are going to love your room," Rebekah informed her. "It's personally one of my favorite rooms."

Elena gave her a small smile and followed her into the room. A huge smile came to her face as she took in the bright color and mirrors along the wall, forgetting all about her worries.

A smile came to Rebekah's face watching Elena's face light up as she took in the room herself. "I'll leave you here for a moment."

Elena nodded, watching her walk out of the room. She stared into the mirror imagining her students doing her steps as they followed along with her in the mirror. She walked around the room, listening to her heels click on the hard wood floor as her hand touched the wall as she walked. She stopped in front of the door, taking a long glance around the room and taking in a deep breath. She couldn't believe this is where she would get to spend a part of her week. She started to turn the knob, but stop when she heard a conversation outside the door that caught her attention. She heard Rebekah talking to another person. She put her ear up to the door to get a better listen when heard the person ask Rebekah about a dinner party she went to last night.

"It was for Gilbert's Inc. or something. I don't know. Some big name company that Matt and Stefan were excited about. Matt is always dragging me to these parties. After awhile they are all the same. Just kissing someone's ass."

Elena's heart dropped as she heard Rebekah answer. Gilbert's Inc. They were at her parents company's dinner party last night. That's where she recognizes Matt from. He was one of the guys talking to that guy. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she backed away from the door when she heard Rebekah tell the person bye and footsteps coming back toward her.

"What do you think?" Rebekah smiled as she reentered the room.

"It's amazing," Elena answered, trying to keep her composure. "I love it. I can't wait to begin teaching in here."

Rebekah nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

Elena returned her smile, her eyes glancing around the room, "Hmm, where's the bathroom?" she asked, needing some time to herself.

"To the left and straight down the hall. Is it okay, if I just meet you up front?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Elena answered, walking fast out of the studio room as fast as she could.

_"Oh my god, oh my god,"_ Elena thought to herself, walking fast to the bathroom, putting her hand up to her head "Oh my God," Elena said as she went into the bathroom, leaning over the sink and looking down in it.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself, looking up and into the mirror, over the sink. "Okay, Elena, you can do this," she encouraged herself, while fixing her hair. "It's not like he is here or anything. Maybe Matt doesn't even know him that well. So, what if Matt was talking to him last night? For all you know he just met him. Pull yourself together and get out there. They are probably wondering where the hell you are. You don't want them to think you are some kind of freak and fire you."

She walked out the bathroom and started down the hall to the front, her thoughts still running wild as she tried to calm herself. _"What are the chances he will ever come here? And so what if he does, it's not like he noticed you last night. God, Elena you are being sooo dumb. He's not even here and probably never will be. Just play it cool. You can do this."_

She continued her way to the front and only to come stop dead in her tracks. _"Shoot me."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline, Stefan and the boys spend the morning together having breakfast and watching Landen's soccer game before Stefan headed over to Mystic Falls Talent to get a glimpse of the new dance teacher Rebekah couldn't stop talking about.

"Matt," Stefan said as he walked over to the front desk, where Matt was sitting.

"Steffy Stef, what's up?" Matt grinned, knowing he was pissing his friend off. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

Stefan glared, "What did I tell you about calling me that," he scolded. "I came here to see the new dance teacher, Rebekah couldn't stop talking about. Have you seen her yet?"

"Have I seen her? Oohhh yeah I have, and let's just say capitol H-O-T doesn't even come close to how good looking she is," Matt leaned in to say to make sure no one could overhear what he just saying. "She is banging hot," he nodded.

Stefan shook his head, laughing at how immature his friend was being. "So, where is she?"

"Rebekah is just showing her around, and I forget what else she said she was going to do. All I know is Rebekah said Matt stay here and watch the front desk, and here I am bored out my mind. She started her period this morning so she isn't in the best mood."

"TMI, Matt," Stefan said, before becoming quiet.

"So, what's on your mind?" Matt asked, when he noticed Stefan was spacing out.

Stefan hesitated at first, but knew he could trust Matt in what he was about to say. "Last night, at the dinner party there was this girl sitting by the bar."

"A girl?" Matt asked, surprised

Stefan nodded, "And I can't stop thinking about her. I know nothing about her, but she is all I think about," he said frustrated, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay okay. Let me get this straight, last night at the party, you saw a girl by the bar and now you can't stop thinking about her, that's it?" Matt shrugged, not seeing the big deal of it.

"Well yeah, I mean, that's kind of a big thing right? I mean, here I was sitting next to Caroline today at Landen's soccer game, and all I could think about was this girl that I saw across the room last night. I mean I literally could not stop thinking of her. I wanted to know her name, where she's from? How her voice sounds when she talks-"

"Was she hot?" Matt interrupted.

"You're an idiot. That's not the point right now." Stefan said, annoyed, but then a smile came to his face at the thought of her, "But she was definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

Matt stared at his friend before speaking, "Listen, it's not that big of deal. You're just thinking about her. I wouldn't worry myself crazy if I were you. You didn't do anything wrong. I do that all the time. Well not all the time, I have a really hot wife but not the point right now. If I see a really hot girl walking down the street, there's a chance I'll think about her all day too. As long as Rebekah doesn't know, I'm in the clear."

"You're an idiot," Stefan repeated his words again.

"Could you stop calling me that? It's the truth. Look Stefan, I know things are different when it comes to your "marriage" but if you want to hear what I really have to say?" he asked catching Stefan's attention. "I say, do what you got to do. If you have to go out there and find this girl and just see what happens, then do it. It would be better to end this little marriage thing now than later in life, especially if it comes to you being happy. I'm sure Caroline will understand and she could move on. I think as long as your there for her and the boys she would be okay with ending the marriage or you could keep a secret and have an affair on the side. Not that I'm suggesting you do that. But if that's what you want, it's up to you."

Stefan didn't get a chance to respond as he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hey Stefan," Rebekah greeted.

"We're not doing anything! Why are you jumping on Stefan for? He isn't doing anything. Don't you dare start jumping on my back either. I'm sitting here watching the desk like you told me to. God you're always on somebody back. Can't you ever just leave it along?" Matt screeched fast, before turning in his chair, as Stefan rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"What the hell did you two do?" Rebekah yelled after Matt's rambling, giving them an evil look.

"Nothing Rebekah," Stefan answered. "Matt is just being Matt," he continued giving Matt the same evil look Rebekah was giving them. "Where's the new girl?" he asked changing the subject.

"She is in the bathroom. She is sooo nice, and lovely-"

"And really hot," Matt added cutting Rebekah off.

"HELLO! Wife here," Rebekah put her left hand in the air showing her wedding ring. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," she glared at Matt who looked apologetic. "I think she is going to fit in with us perfectly. She's a little younger than us. I believe she said she was twenty-one. Oh! There she is!" Rebekah finished and nodded her head toward a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I told you," Matt whispered, smiling passing Stefan to stand next to Rebekah.

Stefan's mouth drop and he stood there frozen in his spot, looking at the girl just a few feet away from him before he remembered to close his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Elena, come here," Elena heard Rebekah say to her standing from her spot. Elena slowly made her way over. Remembering to keep her cool, especially in front of him. She gave them all a small smile.

"You already met Matt, and this is Stefan," Rebekah continued.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you," Stefan said, keeping his eyes on her, holding his hand out for Elena to shake.

"You too," Elena smiled, shaking his hand not taking her eyes off of him.

Matt looked at the exchange between the two of them, smirked to himself.

"My class starts in about half an hour; if you want we can go over a few more little things in my office and be done for the day?" Rebekah asked, knocking Stefan and Elena out of their trance.

"Yeah, sure," Elena answered, once again reluctantly looking away from Stefan to look at Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded, murmuring a goodbye to Stefan and Matt, before making her way toward her office.

"It was nice meeting you," Elena smiled, and followed Rebekah down the hall toward her office.

"You too," Stefan agreed, as she walked passed him with a small smile. As soon as she was out of ear shot. "That's her!" he gasped to Matt.

"That's who?" Matt asked, before his eyes got large and it hit him.  
"From last night? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, that's her," Stefan whispered, as he and Matt started following her down the hall to catch up.

"So, let's find out about her," Matt whispered back to Stefan, before raising his voice to normal talking voice "So hmm...Elena, where else do work? How old are you? Are you married? And, if so where does your husband work? How long have you been married?" he asked, when he caught up with her.

Stefan gave him a scolding look for asking so many questions which Matt just shrugged to.

Elena let out a little chuckle before answering. "I don't work anywhere else, I'm a college student, and I'm not married," Elena explained while glancing down at Stefan's left hand. "And I just turned twenty-one in June," she continued, stopping to look at them but then kept walking toward Rebekah's office. She didn't dare look at Stefan in his eyes after noticing his wedding ring.

"Ohhh," Matt said confused, looking at Stefan. They were both confused as to why she was at the dinner party last night.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Stefan asked before she could walk into the office.

"I didn't," Elena answered, turning around to face the guys, while her hand on the door knob. "But it's Gilbert. Elena Gilbert."

"As in Gilbert Inc.?" Matt questioned causing Stefan to cringe.

"Does it matter?" Elena questioned back.

"No, of course it doesn't," Stefan answered, before Matt could say anything embarrassing.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, as in Gilbert Inc.," she answered honestly, looking Stefan straight in his eyes, before joining Rebekah in her office.

"Bingo," Matt sang, as he and Stefan turned around, to make their way back to the front desk, once Elena was in the lounge.

"I'm screwed," Stefan complained.

"What do you mean? Go after her cause if you don't, I will. She is good looking and loaded."

"You're married."

"Hey buddy, last time I checked so were you."

"Yeah, but Caroline isn't nearly as scary as Rebekah is," Stefan pointed out.

Matt nodded, "True. Rebekah can be very scary."

Stefan smiled, shaking his head. "Plus, my marriage is different and you know it. You're really married and in love and to one of my really good friends too," Stefan said. "But I'm officially screwed," he continued, becoming frustrated and pulling his wedding ring up and down, almost as if he was debating whether to take it off or leave it on. "There is no way I can work with her around...I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything but her."

"Leave your ring on, I'm pretty sure she already noticed it...and Stefan, my best advice is to do what you got to do. I want you to be happy and if that means divorcing Caroline and going after Elena, then do it. You should be happy in life too, and if there is a chance that is with Elena then you should take it. No one will judge you. Well...maybe some of the girls but they will get over it. I'll back you up one hundred percent in whatever you do."

"You know I just can't leave Caroline like that. I have the boys to think of too. I don't even know this girl. Who says anything is going to happen. I'm just attracted to her...really attracted to her and plus she probably isn't even interest-."

"Ohh she's interested," Matt said cutting him off, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"She's interested. She was totally checking you out and both of you were in some kind of weird trance, when you first met. I felt awkward standing there, looking at the exchange between the two of you. I was waiting on you two to start ripping each other's clothes off and have sex in front of us."

"We were not," Stefan argued.

"Whatever you say buddy but we all know the truth. How about we go get a couple of drinks while Rebekah teaching?"

Stefan nodded, "Why not?" he said, following Matt out. A couple of drinks was exactly what he needed at that moment

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan and Matt had been at the little hole in the wall bar for about a half-an-hour, having their normal conversation about work and sports in between their talk about Elena. Which seem to be their main topic of the night.

"You can't not go after her. It's going to drive you insane. Shoooot it's starting to drive me insane and I've only been involved at the most two hours."

"It's not that easy and you know it."

"You keep saying that. Why not?" Matt asked confused.

"Why not?" Stefan repeated, giving Matt the 'that's the stupidest question ever' look.

"Yeah!" Matt answered, giving him the same look as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm married, Matt. It's not that simple. I mean yes, if I was single, I would have made my move last night, but it's kind of hard to do that when your "wife" is standing right next to you. I just wish...I just wish God would send me a sign on what to do. Not risk my marriage to Caroline or go for it," he said, popping a peanut into his mouth.

"Well, it looks like God just sent you a sign," Matt said, nodding his head toward the door.

**A/N: There you go, chapter four. What are your thoughts on it? Who do you think just walked in?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to Rainbowsandsunshine123, Stelenaxeternal, Guest and Starr2cole and also thank you to the new followers and those who added this to their favorites.**

**Chapter Five**

Elena hurried out of 'Mystic Falls Talent' and ran to her car. She knew Bonnie was going to flip. She drove as fast she could. When she got to her destination, she pulled down her mirror curled her eyelashes and redid her mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. She couldn't wait to tell Bonnie about Stefan. She knew his name, some how just knowing his name made her all giddy inside. Yeah, he was married and that was a huge downsize to it all, but maybe she could leave out that small little piece of information when telling Bonnie about him. What Bonnie didn't know, wouldn't hurt her and that away she wouldn't talk her out if anything she might want to do in the future, which she immediately kicked herself for having that thought. She knew she wasn't that type of person. But a girl can dream right?

"I am sooooo sorry Bonnie. Rebekah kept talking and I ended up watching some of her class. I didn't want to be rude. I mean after all she is one of my bosses," Elena apologized, when she saw the annoyed face on her best friend, who was leaning against the wall, texting someone. "How about I buy your first drink to make it up to you and tell you all about a certain cute boy who I work with" she offered which seem to cheer her friend up, as she followed her.

"Girl, you better I've been waiting here for like ten whole minutes looking like a- waaaiiit, did you just say a cute boy?" Bonnie smiled, turning around to look at her while she walked into the bar.

"Yes, a cute boy and you're such a bit..." Elena started but never finished, she was to busy staring back at the guy sitting at the bar.

"Such a…?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow, but noticed Elena was in some staring contest with some guy sitting at the bar. "Elena!" Bonnie yelled breaking Elena from her trance and not paying attention to the fact the guy Elena was staring at was Prince Charming from last night. "God. What is with you? You're soooo boy crazy lately. You're worst than me. Plus have you forgotten that you have a hot boyfriend? Which he left like a thousands of messages saying he was sorry on our answer machine."

"Sorry," Elena said, not really paying attention to what Bonnie was rambling about. She was to busy trying to keep her cool. "Let's just have a seat and order our drinks," she said leading Bonnie to a table not too far from the bar and by the jukebox.

"What were you saying about a cute boy?" Bonnie asked, once settle in her seat.

"Nothing," Elena shook her head. "It's not important."

"What do you mean it's not important? A second ago you were bouncing with joy to tell me. And why hell do you keep glancing over there at that guy?" Bonnie questioned, turning around to look at the guys herself.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Bonnie grinned, when it hit her who one of them was. "Well look who it is 'The I can't stop thinking about him guy' or better yet, what I like to call him, Prince Charming."

Elena looked at Bonnie mortified "Shut up Bonnie, before he hears you. Just to let you know I work with him."

Bonnie eyes went big, "You work with Prince Charming?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, so shhh."

"I think you're going to be doing more than working with him the way you two are looking at each other," Bonnie smirked.

Elena glared at her, rolling her eyes. She took a drink of her drink, praying this conversation would go away. She wanted to talk about Stefan but not when he was in hearing distant.

"Go talk to him" Bonnie egged, nodding her head toward him.

"Are you crazy? And stop making it obvious that we are talking about him."

A huge smile came to Bonnie's face knowing she embarrassing her best friend. "You better do it before I do it for you."

"Noooooo. You're not talking to him for me. Okay? Plus Matt is over there. So we are going to sit here and enjoy our drinks."

"Who the hell is Matt? Just remember before you start tonight, we are soooooo not switching roles tonight. I cannot take another night of you rambling about him. Ooooh now to think of it," Bonnie smirked, looking over in his direction, "I do believe I was the one to spot him first so maybe I should go talk to him for myself."

"Matt is the guy sitting with him, who I also work with and is the husband of my boss and don't you even think about going up there talking to him for yourself," Elena threatened, after comprehending what her friend just said.

"Ohhhhh I get it," Bonnie smiled, standing up from her seat but only to be pulled right back down by Elena.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What? You said I'm not allowed talking to him for myself or for you, but you didn't say anything about me talking to Matt to talk to him for you…or myself" Bonnie smirked. "Whichever," she grinned.

Elena looked at her best friend as if she had loss her mind. "You're crazy. No one is talking to him. Both of us are going to sit here and enjoy our drinks."

"Okay you may be sitting here but I'm going to be sitting over there with those hot guys," Bonnie said, smiling at the group of guys on the opposite side of the bar playing pool, with a small little wave of her hand, getting up and leaving Elena by herself.

"Great," Elena said to herself, watching Bonnie walk over to the guys. Before looking back over at the bar and taking a drink of her drink.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Now that you got your sign. What are you going to do?" Matt asked Stefan, looking over at Elena.

Stefan sat speechless for a moment. He glanced over at Elena before answering, "I didn't really expect him to send me a sign. What if this is a sign for me to stay away from her?"

Matt shook his head, "Look! Her friend is leaving and now she is sitting over there by herself" he pointed out. "What the hell kind of sign do you need? You know what? I'm going to do you a favor and leave you sitting here by yourself. Maybe she has the nerve that you don't. I'm outta here. I need to get back before Rebekah notices I'm gone anyway. I'll see you later," he said, getting up. "But don't forget what I said. If you don't find out, you're going to be kicking yourself." With that he left the bar, leaving Stefan to his own thoughts.

Stefan slowly turned around on his barstool and noticed Elena blush, looking away embarrassed when he caught her eyes on him. He grabbed his drink, slowly made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hi," Elena smiled, trying not to act like a little school girl with a crush.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead. The seat is all your's."

"What brings you here? I wouldn't think this was your kind of place."

Elena took a glance around the room, and she couldn't deny it. It typically wasn't her kind of place. She nodded. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Stefan looked at her suspiciously before leaning in closer to her. "I'll keep your's."

Elena narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her smile, before it was her turn to lean in closer to him "It was one of the only places that never i.d. me before I turned twenty-one," she admitted, scrunching her face up wishing she would have came up with a lie. She nodded her head, taking a drink of her drink when his eyes questioned her.

Stefan laughed, sitting back. "Oh, so, we have a little rebel on our hands."

"Big time rebel," she grinned, shrugging before laughing herself. Shaking her head at her stupid answer. She was far from a rebel.

Stefan didn't reply because he noticed her body tense up and a small smile form on her face as her eyes took a glance at the jukebox as a new song started.

"Plus, it doesn't hurt they play good music here."

Stefan nodded. "A favorite?" he asked, looking over at the jukebox.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, it's one of my all time favorite songs," she beamed, taking in the song. "It gives me the chills."

Stefan stared at her, a small smile coming to his face as he watched her. "What is it?" he asked, not recognizing the song but loving the fact that something so simple as her favorite song playing on the jukebox could bring such a beautiful spark to her eyes.

"It's "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran" Elena answer, looking up at Stefan as he stood up and offered her his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm asking you to dance with me to one of your favorite song."

Elena cocked her head to the side, looking at him speciously, "Can you even dance?" she asked, playfully.

"No," Stefan laughed. "But I'm willing to try unless you are going to leave me standing here looking like an idiot."

A huge smile came to Elena's face. She didn't answer, instead she took his hand and let him lead her to the small little dance floor. Where she put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist and they started swaying together to the music.

"You know, usually I don't dance with married men."

"What if I told you, my marriage isn't what you think?"

Elena stared into his eyes. She wondered what he meant by that. "Then I would think you were using some lame line that married men use when they are trying to have an affair."

"Well I can definitely tell you that it's not what you think and it's definitely not a line I'm using on you," Stefan said, looking back at Elena straight in her eyes.

Elena nodded, deciding not to ask. They would get to that conversation eventually. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy her time with him. She laid her head on Stefan's chest, hiding her smile and loss in her own giddy thoughts.

She knew she shouldn't be this intimated with a married man, and the fact that she didn't really know him either. She also knew she shouldn't like this feeling she had with him. She wasn't someone who believed in love at first sight or anything but she knew they had something. No other guy has ever made her feel like this. She felt like she was falling for him, without even really knowing him. The worst thing about it was she loved the feeling, she knew she could be to stepping into danger territory, but it felt right. How could something so wrong feel so right? She felt like she was supposed to be here in this moment dancing with him. Right then, she knew Stefan was definitely someone who was going to be adding new lines and colors to her picture. She also knew she just had decided to step into danger territory, and she kind of liked it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Both Elena and Bonnie were in the living room of their apartment, studying in silence. Their books out and papers scattered everywhere. Neither one of them talked about the night before.

Elena glanced over at Bonnie for the fifth time, tapping her pencil on her book. "Would you ever date a married man?" she asked, breaking the silence, not being able to keep her question to herself any longer.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised, looking up from her book.

"Would you ever…you know date a married man?" Elena asked hesitantly, wishing she had never brought up the subject.

Bonnie stared at her friend, puzzled, "Would I have an affair with a married man? Is that what you're really asking?"

"Well saying it's an affair makes it seem really bad."

"Hello. It is, what it is, no matter how you word it."

"I guess," Elena sighed, glancing away for a second. "So would you?" she asked quietly.

Bonnie didn't answer right away, "Is he hot?"

Elena laughed. Leave it up to her best friend would ask a question like that. "Does it matter?"

"Well yeah. What's the point in messing with a married man if he is ugly? Unless he has a lot of money but even then that's really hard. I mean can you imagine? Ewww...nasty. Why the sudden interest in married men...OH MY GOD! You had sex with a married man last night. Didn't you? You know? I knew something was up when I came home, and you weren't here yet and that was almost like one-thirty in the morning. You didn't get home until a little after two. Where were you? And who is this married man? The only person I saw you with was Prince Charming. Oh-my-god! He's MARRIED! ELENA! Is he the married man? Did you have sex with him? You soooooo can't have an affair, especially not with him. I pray you didn't have se-"

"BONNIE! I didn't have sex with a married man last night. I told you before I'm waiting for the right guy and to be in love, like real love. I'm not just going to have sex with a random guy, and I never said Stefan was who I was talking about. We are talking hypothetically here," Elena cut in, interrupting Bonnie rambling.

Bonnie sighed, "Okay well since we are talking "hypothetically" here. Let's take examples with A being yes and B being no. There are type of girls that could have affairs, because they don't take guys or sex seriously, which kind of makes me like an A, but I wouldn't do it. Married men aren't my thing when there are so many other fishes out in the sea. You on the other hand are the perfect example of B, because you couldn't. You do take them seriously, and you're still a virgin. You'll never be okay with being second to his wife. It would only lead to heartache for you."

Elena started to feel defeated after hearing Bonnie's answer. "What if he said his marriage isn't what you think?" she asked with a little hope.

"What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Wait. Are we talking for real here? Because I'm really confused here. You just said you.…" Bonnie started, but then it hit her. Her friend was considering it. "Prince Charming," she concluded. "He's married and you're considering having an affair with him."

"Well...I..don't know-"

"DON'T!" Bonnie snapped.

"But-"

"Noooo Elena! You would never live with yourself if you did. Like I said, it will only lead to heartache for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You have no clue Bonnie."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elena, "Then explain."

Elena took a deep breath. "I feel so different when I'm with him. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with him. I get these butterflies like no other and I can't stop smiling at the thought of him. All we did last night was talk, but…I can't explain it. I feel like we are meant to be and he is my one and you have no clue how much it hurt me to see his wedding ring and to know he married."

"Well then, EXACTLY! You just made my point and I suggest you stay away cause if it hurts you just to see the wedding ring, imagine the heartbreak he is going to cause later. It was fun and games when we didn't know Prince Charming was married. He already has his Cinderella, Elena, and unfortunately it's not you."

Elena didn't say anything instead she gave Bonnie a defeated look, and they both went back studying in silence till there was a knock on their door. Both looked up and at the door, wondering who it could be. She looked over at Elena who shrugged, before she got up and answered the door.

"Tyler, hi," Bonnie greeted loudly, looking back at Elena as she stood up.

"Hey Bonnie, is Elena home?" Elena heard Tyler asked.

"Hmmm..." Bonnie hesitated, looking at Elena, who was shaking her head no, to look back at the guy standing in the doorway. "Hmm...yeah she is," she answered, looking back with a smirk on her face at Elena, whose eyes were now wide and her mouth dropped open. "Come in," Bonnie said, leading the way into the living room.

"Hey babe," Tyler greeted, making his way over to hug and kiss Elena.

"Hi," Elena said back, with a fake smile on her face when she pulled away.

"So, I'm going to go to the library and leave you two lovebirds to your selves," Bonnie cut in. She started gathering her papers and books putting them in her book bag as Elena gave her the evil eye.

"Do you even know where the library is?" Tyler snorted.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said, as she left the apartment.

"Sooo, we are officially alone" Tyler said, putting his arms back around Elena, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek down to her neck, while slowly pulling her his way over to her couch. Once they made it there, he slowly pushed her down on it and laid over her kissing her fiercely and slipping his hand under her shirt.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Elena questioned, pushing him off of her, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"ELENA!"

"What?" she asked, biting the inside of her gum before slowly turning around and looking at him.

"You didn't even let me answer, and thank you but no thank you, I'm not thirsty. Come here babe" he laughed, holding his hands out for her to come in his arms.

Elena reluctantly went and sat next to him and he instantly had his arms around her.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered in her ears, kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah right. My hair is a mess and I'm in sweats and I've been studying for hours" Elena muttered, looking down at the carpet.

"You still look beautiful in my eyes" he continued whispering in her ear. "Will you look at me?" he asked as he gather her up to make her sit on his lap, swinging her legs to lie across him, and she slowly raised her gaze from the carpet to him. He took her face in his hands and pulled her closer to kissed her once again. "You know next month is our one year anniversary, and I was thinking we should make it special."

Elena knew what he meant when he said 'special', but instead of commenting on it and starting an argument, she just gave him one of her fake smiles and just prayed he would be leaving soon and wouldn't question her smile.

"I also was thinking that I should visit you at your new job-"

"WHAT? Noooo!" Elena interrupted, standing up abruptly. There was no way in hell she was going to let him come there and meet Stefan or was it that she didn't want Stefan to meet her boyfriend. Whichever it was she knew one thing, she couldn't have her boyfriend and the guy she is very attracted to in the same room. "I mean...no one else's boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands or wives or whatever visit, so I don't think you should visit me. I don't want to look unprofessional."

"Elena you're a dance instructor not the CEO of the company. I'm sure no one will care."

"How dare you say that to me? I love my job," Elena snapped.

"Then why aren't you willing to share it with me? If it's sooo important to you and I'm your boyfriend then you should let me into that part of your life" Tyler yelled back.

Elena couldn't believe this, of all things to be arguing over. She was so not in the mood right now. She needed to tell him what he wanted to hear, so he would shut up. "FINE! Just let me get settled in more. Then maybe later on in the future you can visit me. It's just that...I'm the new girl and I'm joining a place where they all are really good friends and have been for years and I just want to fit in."

"Elena, your going to fit in just fine" Tyler encouraged, pulling her by her hand to sit back down on the couch "I'll give you your space," he told her making Elena give him a small smile. "But I really do want to be a part of every part of your life including dance. So stop shutting me out and let me in. I know our relationship hasn't been the best lately but I do love you."

Elena swallowed, not saying the words back. She has never said them back.

"I want us to work," he continued. "Let's not fight and just lay here and enjoy each other's company" Tyler offered, turning the tv on and pulling her down to laid beside him, so they could lie down next to him on her couch.

Elena felt like an awful person. Here she was lying down next to Tyler when she knew she should end things with him. She knew she would never completely open up to him and that she would always shut him out of parts of her life. She was leading him onto something that she could and would never give him. She didn't love him and never did and never would. Shoot, there were times she even completely forgot he existed since Stefan entered her life. It seemed like the only time she did remember or care he was there was when he was her scapegoat.

But right now, as much as she hated it, she needed him in her life even if he did creep her out at times. As long as he was there, she wouldn't be able to do things she would regret later. He was her safety net right now, and he was the one distracting her from falling for a married man.

Wasn't he? Who was she kidding; if he was suppose to, he was doing a really bad job right now, because she was pretty sure the entire she has been thinking about Stefan and when Tyler was going to leave so she can go back to thinking of Stefan in peace. Even laying right next him, she still had Stefan on her mind. How much she wished it was Stefan lying next to her and not Tyler.

She smiled at the thought of Stefan. She couldn't wait to see him again. She knew in her heart Bonnie was right and she wouldn't be able to handle having an affair. As selfish as it sounds she knew she could never come second in his life, especially to another woman. She wondered if it was healthy to have a guy on your mind this much that you barely knew. The worst part was she knew he shouldn't be there after all he was married. He has a wife, but he did say himself that his marriage wasn't what it seemed. Whatever that meant. The thing was too, she didn't want Stefan off of her mind. As much as she wished she did, she didn't. She knew that she only learned his name yesterday, and that it had only been two days since she first saw him. But she felt something was there more than she ever felt with Tyler, especially after last night.

She felt like it was her and Stefan's time to start something exciting. Whatever it is she never wanted it to end.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Lexi spent the afternoon shopping together while Stefan took the boys to the batting cages.

"I feel like we haven't done this in forever. You know girl time out without the boys" Lexi said, looking through the rack of shirts on the opposite side of Caroline.

"I know" Caroline agreed. "It's just been so crazy with the boys and everything."

"Yeah and me being in medical school doesn't help."

"Who knew we would grow up so fast."

"I know! It kinda sucks."

"Yeah it does," Caroline agreed.

They both continue shopping quietly for a while until Caroline blurted out, "Stefan came home late last night."

"What do you mean? How late is late?" Lexi questioned, looking up from the shirt she had in her hands.

"Like after two in the morning" Caroline confessed. "He's come home late before after hanging out with the guys or for work, but never this late and he at least always calls home and tells me he will be in late, but he didn't last night" she sighed, while putting a shirt back on the rack. "I didn't say anything or do anything. I just pretended to be a sleep when he came home."

"Wait. Why didn't you confront him? Caroline this twice in one weekend, that you've told me you think something is going on."

"Lexi, it's not like our marriage is the real kind," Caroline insisted, even though she could tell that Lexi knew she was worried about Stefan's actions.

"Caroline, your marriage is real. Stefan has to see that, and you have to see it too. Just because the two of you have a different kind of marriage doesn't make it any less of a real marriage. You have the right to know where your husband was at and what he is doing," Lexi argued.

"But what if he was with another girl?" Caroline asked. "Do I really want to know that? Do I really have the right to be mad if he was? I mean really Lexi?"

"Yes, you do! You have the right to know every thing. You do have the right to be mad. You're his wife. Look. I know he's my brother, but what he did last night was really dumb, and he shouldn't do that to you. He should be home with you and the boys."

"We don't even know if he did anything. For all-"

"Don't defend him Care. He wasn't at home two in the morning. What are you suppose to think? He was out hanging with Matt. Come on now. We both know that Matt is scared of what Rebekah would do to him if he came home after two in the morning. I can't believe he is doing this to you. I'm sooo mad at him right now!"

"I shouldn't have told you. You don't need to be involved. It's way too complicated for you. It's just that this is the first real girl talk; I've had all week since we moved and spending time with the boys and everything. I'm just sooo use to having it every day after all I am a hairdresser. We love our gossip. Just don't say anything to him, Lexi. I'll take care of this."

Lexi stare at Caroline for a moment before caving in. "Okay. But, I'm only not going to say anything, if you say something."

"Lexi, I'm going to. I promise. I'm not just going to give up on my marriage even if he was with some other girl. I'm going to fight for this. I have to for my boys. You know I believe that this could be the real thing; it's just taking more time than I thought it would. Stefan is a great guy, and I'm lucky to have him in my life."

"I just really want both of you guys to be happy. I don't want Stefan to ruin any chance you guys have of it."

Caroline nodded, thanking her. "We should get back, I'm sure the boys are going to be any minute and Landen has school tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. But just remember what I said. You have to ask him and that's the best way to fight for your marriage."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Lexi barely beat Stefan and the boys home. They both were busy in the kitchen getting dinner ready, when the boys walked in the house. Landen ran up the stairs to his room, saying something about a video game, while Stefan carried in a half a sleep Brayden.

"Awww...my poor baby," Caroline cooed to the toddler, before taking him from Stefan's arms. "I'm going to take him upstairs and change him and lay him down for a nap. Do you think you can handle dinner on your own Lexi for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry I won't let Stefan touch anything" Lexi laughed.

"Hey, I'm a very good cook," Stefan argued.

"Says the guy who didn't even know how to turn the stove on" Lexi fired back.

"That stove is really complicated. It's not like normal stoves."

"Now-now children no fighting while I'm gone" Caroline joked, as she and Brayden left the room.

Lexi continued slicing bell peppers and throwing them in with the chicken before putting them in the oven. While Stefan was at the fridge, picking out something to drink. He didn't even know Lexi had made her way over to him until he turned around and she was hitting him with the oven mitten.

"Oww...what was that for?" He shrieked confused by his sister's behavior.

"You are soooo dumb sometimes. How dare you?"

"How dare I? Do you care to tell me what hell I did to have you hit me with an oven mitten and calling me dumb? Cause right now I'm clueless."

"Clueless, Stefan? Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Are you clueless when it comes to what you did last night?" she hissed, looking at him angrily. "Cause I can clue you in. A faithful husband doesn't come in two in the morning without at least calling his wife and letting her know where he is at," Lexi continued trying to keep her voice down. Last thing she wanted was Caroline to hear she was confronting him.

"Nothing happened. We just talked."

Lexi felt her heart drop. "Oh my God. There really is someone else," she cringed. "You promised me," she stressed, pointing her finger at her brother. "In fact you just promised me on Friday, Stefan. You told me you weren't even looking for anyone else."

"I'm not. I wasn't. I didn't expect to this to happen. She kind of came out of no where."

"I thought you said nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen...yet," Stefan told her truthfully.

"Yet?" Lexi asked. "What do you mean yet? Are you wishing for something to happen?"

Stefan opened his mouth and closed it. His eyes telling her his answer.

Lexi shook her head. "No, Stefan. Nothing can happen and I mean nothing. You need to end it before it even begins. You're married."

"Lexi! It's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. I've never felt like I do when with I'm with her. The crazy thing about is I technically just met her yesterday. But yet, talking with her last night I felt like I've known her for years. It's hard to explain. It's like we just fit. She meant to be in my life."

Lexi had never seen that look in her brother's eyes. He truly believed that he could have something true with the girl he just met. It hurt her that she was going to have to break his heart but she knew it was what was best for not just Caroline but him too. She felt like any girl who was willing to be a home wrecker wasn't worth her brother's time.

"Stefan, you're infatuated with her. That's all. You need to remember what's important, which is Caroline, who is your wife, and the boys. Not some little hooker. Think about it Stefan, do you really want to ruin what you have? What if nothing comes out of this and you ruin everything you've build with not only Caroline, but the boys too. The boys, Stefan. You're the father in their lives and the one they look up to. Do you really want to leave that example for them?"

Lexi knew she won the argument, when she brought the boys in it, but seeing the painful look of defeat in Stefan's eyes made her wish she had listened to Caroline and not got involved. It wasn't her place to break her brother's heart.

**A/N: There's chapter five for you. What did you think? I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything. I was just too excited to get it up.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: A big thank you to Jen0782, Christina768594, Notorrious, JennyMikaelson, Peacelovewritingforever123 for your reviews. I can't believe I have over 20 reviews for this. I know that isn't a lot compared to some stories but I am so thankful to have each and every one of these reviews. I also want to thank all the new followers.**

**Chapter Six**

It had been one month since that dreaded weekend. As much as Caroline hated it, she felt like things had changed and not the way she wanted them to either. She never did get the courage to ask Stefan where he had been that night but she didn't have to. As much as she hated it, she knew where he was. He was with someone else.

At first, Stefan was there. The week after he was at home with her and the boys all the time. More than ever before, probably out of guilt. He went to work and came home. He barely even went to 'Mystic Falls Talent' which was so unlike him. He enjoyed hanging out there. But then sure enough, time started moving and he started to fade away again. She wasn't sure where he went or who he was with. She didn't ask like she knew she should as his wife. All she knew was that she had to keep their family going. She tried to keep everything hidden as best as she could. She had to keep leading on.

Here she was a Cosmetologist, who gossiped every day with her clients about their problems and their family and friends' problems, celebrities' problems, but when they asked about her life she would show pictures that showed a happy family. She always loved seeing them smile and hearing them tell her what a beautiful family she had. They always assumed she had a perfect life because she led them to believe she did. A loving husband and two handsome sons. If only they knew.

Pictures really do speak a thousand words. If she looked closely at hers, she could tell her pictures were full of lies. Especially the newer pictures from the past month, they were speaking louder to her than the rest. They were telling her if she didn't move fast, the picture perfect frame they were in was about to crack. Everyone would know her secrets.

"Okay, Heidi, you're ready to go under the dryer," Caroline told one of her clients, as she directed her to the dryers.

"Awww, new pictures?"

Caroline looked over at Vicki who picked up one of the new pictures off of her station. She gave her a small smile as she put her client under the dryers.

"Caroline, I am soooo jealous," Vicki pouted out her lips as Caroline walked back toward her. "You're family is so adorable. I'm glad Stefan ended up with you since I couldn't have him."

Caroline chucked at her friend. Even though Vicki was Matt's sister the two didn't become really close till they started working together at the same salon. It was then Vicki instantly became one of her best friends, but she still wasn't in on the truth. Only few people knew and she planned on keeping it that way. "I don't think Matt would like his best friend with his sister."

"Tell me about it," Vicki said rolling her eyes. "How is that hottie husband of your's and your cute little boys doing?"

Caroline watched carefully as Vicki put back one of her new pictures to show off to world before answering. "Stefan's great. He's been busy lately with work and everything. He's also been spending more time at Mystic Falls Talent-"

"My wonderful sister-in-laws joke of business."

Caroline shook her head, giving her a warning look. "He loves it there, plus he deserves to go there and have a little break because he is the best husband in the world," she bragged earning a smile of agreement from Vicki. "Landen is playing soccer right now," she continued. "Which I must say he kicks ass in. I just couldn't be more proud of him and Brayden is my baby. I just can't believe how big he has gotten, and he walking and really starting to talk. I miss him being a little infant that you just hold in your arms for hours, staring at them," Caroline said, bending the truth some. She hated lying to her and wishes she could be truthful with her but some things were meant to be hidden even from friends.

"You're sooo lucky to have them. Why can't I get lucky in that department?" Vicki asked, while they walked up to the front to get her next client.

"Don't worry, Vick. You'll find someone and you'll have your little perfect family and life like I do," Caroline said, following behind her.

"But he won't be as wonderful as Stefan, and I won't have two cute little boys," Vicki countered, pouting.

"You're so crazy. How do you know he won't be as wonderful as Stefan and how do you know you won't have two beautiful little boys?"

"Simple. I date assholes and I hate kids," she answered causing the two to laugh. "When are you guys going to try to have a baby? I mean you just said so yourself you miss Brayden being a newborn and he is almost two, which is when people usually start trying to have another."

Caroline thought about it for a second. Her and Stefan never really discussed kids. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"I think it's time," Vicki grinned. "Girl, get on that baby-making. You know you want a little girl and making a baby has to be fun with a husband like that."

Caroline just laughed as Vicki called for next client to come to the back. A huge smile came to Caroline as she thought of the words Vicki just spoke. Vicki just gave her a perfect idea of how to keep her family intact. Even though they hadn't talked about them having children, she knows for a fact that Stefan loves children. He was wonderful with Landen and Brayden. So, why wouldn't he want to bring more children into the world? Sure they have never talked about having children before, but they were married. Married couples usually bring children in the world together so why couldn't they? That's just what her pictures needed. Another baby_._

"Jeremy, are you ready?" Caroline heard Vicki asked, making Caroline come back to reality.

"Yep. I'm ready. Don't go and get all scissor happy on me either. I told you I'm trying to let my hair grow...hey, who are you? I haven't seen you around." Jeremy grinned, toward Caroline.

"Ha-ha shut up Jer and this Caroline who happens to be HAPPILY married so don't even think about it," Vicki cut in, before Caroline could even get a word in. As she watched the exchange between the stylist and client. It was then; she noticed how cute Jeremy was.

"Excuse you. I wasn't. I was being polite because I'm polite unlike you. Here I am a paying client and you're being very rude to me."

"You'll get over it. Just go to my chair and I'll meet you there," Vicki fired back.

"Yeah. Yeah," Jeremy said, looking back at the girls giving them one of his million dollar smiles.

"Don't mind him," Vicki laughed.

"He didn't do anything. I'll talk to you later. I have to go check on Heidi," Caroline said as her and Vicki walked to the back.

Caroline went and checked on Heidi deciding she still needed a few more minutes under the dryer; she went back to her chair and sat in it, looking straight at Vicki fussing with Jeremy with a slight smile on her face. She turned in her chair and couldn't help but steal glances at the guy sitting in the chair directly behind her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Elena had been sitting at her vanity, staring at herself for a good hour in the mirror. Today was her and Tyler's one year anniversary. She was suppose to be fixing her hair and doing her make-up for whatever big surprise he had planned for her tonight, but instead all she wanted to do was go hang out with Stefan at 'Mystic Falls Talent' or wherever, she didn't care as long as she was with him. She was now into deep with him. She didn't just have a little crush on him. This past month she had started developing feelings for him. Real feelings. Which was crazy to her because they hadn't even kissed yet? How did she already have these strong feelings for him?

"Elena?" she heard Bonnie say from outside her door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you dress?" Bonnie asked, still outside her door.

"Sure," Elena answered puzzle, not really knowing how to answer as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you mean sure?" Bonnie demanded, as she walked into Elena's room. "What are you doing? When I came in here an hour ago, you looked the exact same as you do now. What have you been doing? What are you wearing?"

"Hmm...well…nothing really...just thinking," Elena stumbled. "I guess that shirt and jeans on my bed," she shrugged, pointing over at her bed.

Bonnie glared, shaking her head at her friend. "Elena! I've seen you put more thought into what you're wearing to work and school," she scolded, looking at the simple blouse and dark jeans. "You're not wearing that. I'm going to find you something to wear, just fix your hair and make-up."

When Bonnie returned, she found Elena with her hair still down and straight but this time with one of her sides bobby pinned back with natural make-up on. "Well she looks better than she did before," she sighed to herself. "Okay. Elena, I found the perfect dress for you. Now get your gold stiletto shoes and you can borrow my gold clutch to match. Wipe your lip-gloss off and put this red lipstick on instead."

Elena cringed, looking at the short long sleeve sequin cream dress in Bonnie's hands.

"Bonnie, its cold outside. There is no way I'm wearing that."

"Relax. Acted like your going to be outside for long. That's why you wear a coat. Duh! You soooo are wearing this. There is no way I'm letting you ruin what you have with Tyler," Bonnie said, laying the dress on Elena's bed. "By the way don't worry about me. I'm not going to be home tonight so the apartment is all yours and Tyler's. Trust me, your going to thank me later," she winked.

Elena felt her stomach drop, "But Bon-"

"No! Elena. You really have got to stop this little fantasy thing you've had for the past month with Stefan. If he wanted you, he would have already tried. Now get dress! I'm leaving and just let things be Elena. Have fun, it's your and Tyler's anniversary."

With that Bonnie left Elena alone.

"Since when did she become my mother?" Elena questioned herself. "Ughhh...What does Bonnie know anyway? It's not like I've been telling her every little thing that has happen between me and Stefan. Not that anything has happen...yet," Elena kept rambling to herself as she picked the dress up.

She couldn't help but find herself smiling, thinking about what was starting to develop between her and Stefan.

_Elena walked into "MFT" to see Stefan reading at the front desk. She kept walking wanting to get away from the awkward situation as fast as she could. Every since that night at the bar a week ago she noticed Stefan made sure to keep a distant from her so she respected it and tried to keep a distant from him. As she made her way pass him, she stopped in her spot. She had to ask him what she did wrong._

_"Elena."_

_As she slowly started to turn around to ask she heard Stefan say her name at the same time. When she turned she noticed Stefan was now standing, staring at her, about to say something but closed his mouth instead. The two stayed quiet and stared at each other for a moment._

_"Did I do something wrong?" Elena asked, her voice small. She kicked herself for asking, but she had to know._

_Stefan stared at her, shocked by her question. "No," he answered, honestly and quickly. "You did nothing wrong. It's me."_

_Elena slowly nodded, pressing her lips together. "The it's me speech."_

_"No." Stefan made his way around the desk to stand in front of her. "Trust me when I say you did nothing wrong," he repeated._

_"Then why are you keeping a distant from me like I did?"_

_Stefan swallowed, staring her in the eyes. "Because I'm letting people get to me," he told her. "Specifically my sister. She has a way to make me rethink everything."_

_Elena nodded, looking away. "She's probably just speaking the truth, you know? You're married and we should probably keep a distant between us."_

_"We probably should," Stefan agreed. "But I don't want to," he said, taking her hand in his._

_Elena smiled, biting her lip, glancing down at their connected hands. "Me either."_

She meant those words she spoke. She didn't want to keep a distant between her and Stefan. They didn't. They had become really close the past few weeks. She was even becoming good friends with Rebekah and Matt and a few others from the company. They started to spend time outside of the company as well like they did a few nights ago.

_Elena laughed at Stefan's joke as the two walked behind a few of the others into the bar to celebrate Rebekah's birthday. The two took a seat next to each other at the table as Rebekah's voice caught their attention_

_"Let's play our version of "I never", you know you just ask a question even if you done it so we all get drunk because I'm going to need it. I'm turning twenty-nine. I'm officially in my last year of my twenties," Rebekah pouted._

_"Awe, you're the hottest twenty-nine year old I know," Matt said, earning a smile and a quick kiss from Rebekah._

_"I'm going first," Rebekah shrieked as soon as their drinks were served. "I've never had sex with more people than double my two hands," she grinned as Matt and Stefan glared at her. "I'm sorry. I had to do it," she laughed. "I can't help it that not of us are whores like the two of you."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes but took his shot._

_Elena looked over at Stefan surprised. She shook head, smiling._

_"We can't help it that women throw themselves at us," Matt said, once he took his shot._

_"That's your excuse," Rebekah teased. "Least I tied you down."_

_"Okay, back to the game," April interrupted, before the husband and wife made everyone at the table uncomfortable. "Here's a freebie for everyone to get their first shot. I've never had sex," she said, rolling her eyes as everyone held their drink and took their shot but for Elena._

_"Really?" Rebekah asked when she noticed Elena didn't take her shot._

_Elena shifted a little uncomfortable that all the attention was on her. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm waiting for marriage."_

_Stefan looked over her amazed. She quickly looked away, blushing as everyone else went back to talking. Stefan never took his eyes off of her, "I think it's admiring that you are waiting," he whispered to her, leaning in closely._

_Elena blushed more if that was possible. She gave him a small smile. "I want to be in love and know that it's special with the right person," she told him, quietly so no one else could hear._

_ They both kept their eyes on each other, keeping extremely close to each other. Elena could feel his breath on her as she glanced down at his lips, before looking back up in his eyes and knew if they were alone she would have leaned in further, but April and Rebekah's laughter knocked them back into reality and force them to break apart._

Elena remembered the knowing look on Rebekah's face after her and Stefan leaned away from each other. She had no clue how Rebekah would feel if her and Stefan were to get together. She knew Matt approved, but that didn't mean anything when it came down to it. Even though they were becoming good friends at the end of the day Rebekah was still her boss. She was quite sure they were in for it. Well at least she was most likely in for it. Rebekah was going to fire her. She just knew it. She knows Rebekah wouldn't want drama at "Mystic Falls Talent". Her and Stefan most likely equaled drama. The easiest thing would be to get rid of the new girl. She made have gotten close with everyone there, but Stefan has been a part of their family a lot longer, so of course they are going to choose him.

If she got fired, what would happen with her and Stefan? Would that mean the end for them before they even began?

Those thoughts alone did not settle well with her. The thought of never seeing him again killed her inside. Would he still want to be friends? Would anything ever happen between them?

She also wondered if they were alone would have they kissed or would have he pulled away from her. And if they did kiss would there be any regret?

XXXXXXXXX

"Stefan?" Caroline yelled, as she walked through the front door of their house, throwing her car keys down on the accent table.

"In the living room."

She heard Stefan yell, as she was hanging her coat up in the closet. When she walked in the living room she found Stefan with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, feet up on the table while watching a college football game on the tv. She started doubting herself if this was the time to bring up this subject but it was now or never.

"Where are the boys?" Stefan asked, as Caroline sat next to him on the couch.

"My mom has them and she is keeping them all night."

"Why is she doing that?" Stefan asked, all confused.

"Because we need to talk."

"Oh, about what?" Stefan questioned hesitantly, as Caroline turned off the tv and took the popcorn off of his lap and put it on the table. He sat up, his eyes questioning her on what was going on.

"Okay where do I start? This is really important. Just know it doesn't have to happen right away but I do prefer sooner than later," Caroline began, nervously.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

"I think...I think that maybe," Caroline started off, before taking a deep breath "Just hear me out, before you say anything. I really just want you to think about it. Like really, really, really think about it before you give me an answer," she told him, as Stefan sat up, more alert knowing that what she was about to say was important and nodding. "I've been thinking lately, you know with Brayden getting older and everything. I know we've never really talked about this, but I really want to have more children and I don't want these huge gaps into between. So, I was thinking that maybe, possibly, we could have a baby?"

Stefan has never been more stunned in his life than at this moment. He was thankful at that moment he wasn't drinking or eating anything because he would have probably choked. He wasn't even this surprised when Caroline brought up getting married. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide, especially looking over at Caroline who had a slight disappointed look on her face.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Caroline said, softly. "I'm sorry, I should have never asked. I know that we are married to help each other out an-"

"Caroline, don't apologize for something that you want. I mean I know our marriage is a complicated situation but that doesn't mean you don't have a right to ask me. It's just that I'm really shock right now," Stefan confessed, honestly. "I feel like this just came out of the blue. I don't know what to say. I just need time to think."

"That's all I could ask for. Just think about it. I mean, wouldn't it be kind of...amazing to add a baby girl to our family," Caroline beamed, which she noticed brought a smile to Stefan's face. "Or another boy to teach sports to. Please don't say no without thinking about it. Just promise me you will really think about it. Stefan. Please. That's all I'm asking," Caroline pleaded.

"I'll think about it," Stefan promised, earning a smile from Caroline. "I'm going to go up to 'MFT' to hang out with Matt. I'll be back later," he said, feeling the need to get out of there.

"Oh okay. Well have fun," Caroline sighed. "I'll see you when you get home. Don't forget to think about it," she said, as she watched Stefan leave the house.

She couldn't help but have a smile on her face. This may be easier than she first thought. She just couldn't let Stefan get the thought out of his head. She would have to keep reminding him about it over and over and putting thoughts about a new baby in the house in his head.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Before Elena knew it she was dressed and in her car suppose to be making her way to the restaurant to meet Tyler, but instead she sat in her car becoming aggravated with herself. What the hell was she suppose to do? She huffed to herself not really knowing what she was suppose to do. How was she suppose to have a romantic time with Tyler with Stefan on her mind? Like really on her mind, even more than usually if that even possible.

She didn't know. She also didn't really want to find out. She had to find her way out of this because God knows what will happen if she goes out with Tyler tonight especially with what she was wearing and how Bonnie was acting. If he even thought about trying to get her in bed with him tonight, she didn't know what she would do but she knew it wouldn't be good.

She had to think of something. Something quick and fast. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She had to lie and cancel.

She got her phone out of her purse, dialed his number, praying he wouldn't pick up. When it went to his voice mail, she thought maybe there is a God.

"Hey Tyler, it's me. I'm not feeling so good tonight, so I don't think I can make it. I feel sooo bad because I know you have something big planned but I promise to make it up to you. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Elena rushed, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

There. It's over. You're out of it, no dinner date or whatever else he had planned for you. He's going to be mad but he'll get over it, Elena thought to herself. She started to feel a little guilty, but not enough to make her regret canceling. She knew she did the right thing.

Elena pulled her car in to parking lot, not really thinking about where she drove to. Only to look over at 'MFT'. There was no way she could go in there looking like this. She was way over dressed. Then she noticed the little bench on the sidewalk. Perfect. She got out of her car and walked over to the bench. She sat down, letting the cool breeze hit her.

She needed this. She needed to be out there alone and really thinking things through before something happened that she did regret.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan was hanging out in the lounge with Rebekah and Matt. He looked over at the clock and noticed the time. "I better get home" he said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later," he told them kissing Rebekah's cheek and high fiving Matt on his way out. He made his way to his car until coming to a complete stop when he noticed her sitting on the bench. He smiled, making his way over to her.

"Elena?" Stefan said walking toward her as she turned around to look at him at the sound of her name.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same. I was just leaving from hanging out with Matt, but you on the other hand weren't here at all today and by the way you are dressed I'm assuming you had no plans to come here. So what brings you out here in the cold sitting on a park bench in front of the studio?" he asked, as he sat next to her on the bench.

She remained quiet for awhile, watching as he sat next to her, waiting for her to answer. "To be truthful. I'm not really sure. I just needed to get away and think about things. You know?"

Stefan nodded, knowing the feeling, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. That's why I end up here tonight too. Well not on the park bench but here at the studio."

Elena smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you cold?" Stefan asked. "Because we can go somewhere else."

Elena felt her heart melt over his concern that she sitting in a dress outside on a cold autumn night, "No, I'm fine. It's peaceful sitting out here. Plus this coat is doing it's job," she joked.

Stefan nodded, smiling.

"So do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's just that...Today...I don't know if I should be telling you this," Stefan frowned.

Elena nodded, understanding. "It's okay. Stefan, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Stefan remained quiet. He wanted to be completely honest with her. "It's just something I don't think you wanna hear about it that's all."

Elena stared in his eyes for a moment. "Try me."

Stefan took a deep breath before beginning, "Well...Today Caroline...She hit me with something I should have known was coming but didn't see it coming so soon. She brought up the children subject."

Elena felt a pang in her heart when she realized he was not only talking about his wife Caroline, but children as well. Of all their conversation they've had the past month they never talk about his wife or children beside Landen and Brayden.

"Do you not want to have children?" Elena asked, hesitantly, wondering what his answer would be because she knew where she stood when it came to this topic.

"Of course I do. I want children. The boys are everything to me. I wouldn't mind having another little boy because they are fun and I've always wanted a little girl to spoil. A little princess of my own," Stefan said dreamily, with a smile on his face, looking away from her and down at the ground.

Another pang.

Here he was baring his soul about having children, knowing that she would never give him his little princess that he wanted. She decided a long time ago that she wasn't having children. The thought of having children scared her to death. She had way too many fears when it came to children and she wasn't going to risk being a mother like her very own. So, she came to the decision not to have children at all so she would never have to worry about it.

"So...Caroline doesn't want any more?" Elena reluctantly asked. Not really wanting to know the true answer but needed it to help ease her mind.

"No, she does."

Elena felt another pang in her heart as it dropped again. This time even more than the first two times. As she took in the words that just came from his mouth. Maybe they weren't meant to be together after all, and maybe he really was suppose to be with his wife. She could give him the children he wanted.

"Oh...then if you want more children and she does?" Elena hesitated, with even more reluctant, feeling her heart being crushed.

"It's just that…I don't see myself having children with her. I mean I love her boys as if they were my own. To me they are my own," he revealed. "I'm the father in their lives but I just don't see myself having more children with her nor do I want to," he told her, looking her straight in her eyes.

Elena nodded, deciding not to comment on it at the moment.

They both sat next to each other in silence for a while, watching the cars drive pass them and looking up at the sky not really sure where to go from there.

"Stefan, can I ask you something?" Elena asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything," he said, honestly.

"Why did you do it? Why did you marry Caroline?" Elena finally caved in, asking. She was finally ready to hear the answer about his marriage being different. " I remember you telling me that your marriage was different and now your telling me you want more children but not with her."

"Well to be honest…-"

"No. No. No. Never mind. Don't answer," Elena cut him off before he could continue. "That's a really rude question and I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business. You don't owe me any explanation. I should leave," she rambled, starting to get up from her seat.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan said, stopping her before she could get up. "It's not a rude question. It's an honest question. You deserve to know the truth," he told her. "To tell you the truth, I've...I've been asking myself that a lot lately," he said, thinking long and hard about what he wanted to say. "I just remember I was hanging out a lot at Lexi's apartment a lot, and Caroline and Landen were staying there for awhile. She hadn't even given birth to Brayden. She was still pregnant. I became very attach to Landen. He was my little partner in crime," he said, causing Elena to give him a little smile. "And then once she had Brayden. I became attached to him as well."

"You two weren't married, yet?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, we didn't get married until after Brayden was almost a year old."

Elena nodded.

"I remember going to Lexi's apartment after a really bad and aggravating day at work and feeling like I was on the outside because all the other guys were married, and hung out with each other and their wives and I just felt so left out," he continued. "No one took me seriously because I this "wild" bachelor and I was the only one left after Matt got married. Caroline encouraged me not to give up. Then one day I was outside playing ball with Landen and he asked me to be his daddy. I didn't really know what to say because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, so I said I would be. Caroline apologized all time for it, but I was okay with it. Then we started joking with each other, it started out as a joke, which Caroline said that we should get married it would make both of our lives so much easier and the next thing I know the joke became reality. I know it sounds crazy because there is no real love there, like a husband and wife should have, and she did it for her boys and I did it for my job, and I really want her boys to have a good future, but..." Stefan confessed, looking Elena in her eyes hoping that if she wasn't getting what he said verbally that maybe it would come across in his eyes. That she would see that he was truly doing what he thought was best at the time.

"Stefan, it is crazy," Elena agreed, causing them both to chuckle. "But it's also one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. As much as you like to think you did it for your job, I don't think you did like you claim. I think you did it more for her boys too. You really love them," she said, looking Stefan straight back in his eyes. Letting him know she understood that and so much more.

They both were slowly leaning into each other, looking each other in the eyes, their eyes asking if this was what they wanted, making sure this is what they both wanted and before she knew it their lips touching, one of his hands went to the back of her head as the other started caress her cheek, while she had one of her hands landed on his chest and the other on his shoulder, as he deepen the kiss. When they pulled away from each other neither one said anything. They blushed, smiling.

Stefan simply pulled her even more closer to him, putting his arm around her, while she grabbed his hand that was around her and laced their fingers together and laid her head on his chest, while her other arm wrapped around his waist, both sitting there in a comfortable silence, loss in their own thoughts. Looking like a real couple enjoying their time in peace together.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?" Stefan said, returning his attention on her.

"No regrets?" Elena hoped, looking him straight in his eyes.

"No regrets" he agreed, looking her straight in her eyes, squeezing her hand.

They both smiled at each other, going back and sitting in a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company. Neither one wanting to deal with what was about to come.

**A/N: Sorry, it took me a little longer than usual to get an update up. My birthday is Wednesday and I'm leaving to celebrate it and I was busy getting everything ready to leave. I'm not sure when I'll have the next update up but when I get back home I promise I'll get busy on it and try to have it up asap. Please leave your reviews, comments or whatever else you want say. Thank you and until next time :)**


End file.
